


Save Ashes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Useless Vampires, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, Charles Croydon stood by his bedside table.





	Save Ashes

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon stood by his bedside table. He saw one urn on it. *I will always be with you, Sarah. My vampire bride* Charles thought. His frown remained. *I couldn't protect you.*

A memory formed. A memory of Charles viewing Sarah burning at the stake in Salem. A memory of tears running down his face. A memory of Sarah shrieking and struggling. 

*Your ashes will remain in this urn, my wife* Charles thought. He smiled before his hand contacted the urn and knocked it down. His eyes widened. The urn shattered. Wind scattered ashes. His shoulders slumped very slowly.

 

THE END


End file.
